wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Scavenged Pyrrhia/Pantala AU
UNDERGOING A MAJOR PAGE REVAMP. ''' For anyone interested in viewing the current progress, please go here. Would anyone be interested in a Scavenged Pyrrhia/Pantala wiki? (Message me if you'd be willing to help.) Yes! Maybe... No. ---- Scavenged Pyrrhia/Pantala exists about 10,000 years after canon. If you would like to make characters, simply inform Juniper and she will add them to the allegiances. All characters must fit the established canon of SPP, and those who don't must be revised before they can oficially be part of the AU. '''AS A NOTE TO ALL INTERESTED IN MAKING CHARACTERS: ANIMUS MAGIC, FLAMESILK, FIRE/ICESCALES, LEAFSPEAK, AND MOST "SPECIAL" TRIBE ABILITIES HAVE BEEN BRED OUT OF EXISTENCE AND YOU MAY NOT MAKE CHARACTERS WITH THESE POWERS IN THIS AU. Continents |-|...=''Select a tab to view content'' |-|Pyrrhia= Overview Pyrrhia is a large continent, and the place where it all began. The first dragons were tamed and domesticated on this continent, and the scavengers triumphed once again, perhaps forever. Pyrrhia has very strict laws, but certain cities turn a blind eye to crime, such as Abyssal and Geography Pyrrhia is somewhat of an enigma. To the north, the continent is taiga, tall mountains, and icy tundra. To the south, tropical rainforests. To the east, swampland and archipelago. To the west, a vast, dry desert. The continent is huge, holding six scavenger countries and one massive dragon-dominated wilderness of pine forests and high peaks. The Wilderness The Wilderness is a no-man's-land that makes up the northernmost 'wing' of Pyrrhia. It is the only place on the continent with truly wild dragons, and the most dangerous area in the world. The dragons living within it are mostly feral and are little more tan animals, but a small group of about two hundred are trying desperately to rebuild a society that's been dead and buried for five thousand years. The laws of Skytop, the country that has unofficial sovereignty over the wild dragons' domain, make it legal to hunt the wild dragons in the area, leading to an illegal trade of wild-born dragonets for the purpose of dragon-fighting. Still, most hunters legally require permits to enter it, and one must be prepared to fend off packs of wild dragons. Trivia *There are more overall dragons residing on Pyrrhia than Pantala. Allegiances Scavengers *Xavier - dark-skinned and curly-haired male scavenger, owner of Katipo and resident of Skytop Dragons *Katipo - Dark red domesticated HiveWing, loyal mount of Xavier *Kiona - ‘feral’ SkyWing mutt, dwelling in the slums of Dawnrise |-|Countries= AMETRINE ISLES Terrain *Tropical islands *Coral reefs and kelp forests under the ocean *Inhabits the old Bay of a Thousand Scales Specialties *Fishing *Pearl diving *SeaWing breeding Population Roughly 9,000 scavengers and 1,000 dragons Status Stable; not currently involved in any wars DRYWIND Terrain *Desert *Tundra *Taiga *Rocky coast *Largest of the countries; makes up almost the entire western half of Pyrrhia Specialties *Dragon shows *Technology Population Roughly 150,000 scavengers and 20,000 dragons Status Stable; not currently involved in any wars INDEPENDENCE Terrain *Coast *Temperate and evergreen forest *Mountains *Canyons *Plains *Makes up the Talon Peninsula and old Night Kingdom Specialties *Scientific research *Academic research *Historic preservation Population Roughly 300,000 scavengers and 1,000 dragons Status Stable; not currently involved in any wars RIVERJADE Terrain *Tropical rainforest *Tropical grassland *Swamp *Marshland *Inhabits the old RainWing and MudWing kingdoms, as well as the mainland part of the old Sea Kingdom Specialties *Non-sport dragon breeding *Food *Lumber *RainWing scales Population Roughly 200,000 scavengers and 10,000 dragons Status Stable; not currently involved in any wars SKYTOP Terrain *High mountains *Temperate forests *Steppe *Takes up the lower half of the old Sky Kingdom; unofficially holds the entirety of the Wilderness Specialties *Sport dragon breeding *Dragonback sports *Entertainment *Mining *Dragon goods (taken from wild dragons) Population Roughly 12,000 scavengers and 7,000 dragons Status Stable; not currently involved in any wars SUNDROP Terrain *Mountainous, dry terrain with rough, sandy valleys in between the peaks *Both the Jade and Agate mountains stand as the tallest in Pyrrhia, and each have cities built inside of them *The only completely landlocked country of Pyrrhia Specialties *The arts (Fine arts, music, theater, etc.) *Dragonback sports *Entertainment Population Roughly 12,000 scavengers and 7,000 dragons Status Stable; not currently involved in any wars |-|Cities= AMETRINE ISLES ''Note: All the cities of Ametrine Isles are underwater. They are encased fully in massive glass globes, and are built on several different levels, but aside from that they're basically the same. Each one is surrounded by an electric barrier, to prevent pet SeaWings from swimming away too far from the cities and from wild SeaWings who survived the scavengers' uprising from getting too close to be dangerous. They basically look like this, but are anchored to the sea floor via massive chains.'' Photopore Blue dot in the 'swirl' of the tail. Capital of the country and the biggest underwater city. Also its military base. Abyssal Black dot outside the islands. Mostly for fishing and stuff. Secretly, they also run a program dedicated to capturing wild SeaWings, to bring in fresh genes to the severely inbred remnants of the tribe. Marianus Turquoise dot close to the mainland. Their main industry is pearl diving, because even though cheap pearls can be grown in factories most rich people still prefer the real thing. DRYWIND Duskfall Purple dot. Capital of the massive country, and center of IceWing breeding. Solarflare Red dot. Duskfall's military base. Heavily guarded, and it doubles as a prison for the few true criminals left, as well as wild dragons. Dawnrise Yellowish-pink dot by the Five-Tail River. Modestly-sized city built around an oasis, where most SandWings are bred. Relatively isolated, being the only city in southern Drywind. Lunardust Turquoise dot by the nose of Pyrrhia. A place of innovation, where a lot of Pyrrhia's current technology is developed and improvised. The first Skyways were designed here. INDEPENDENCE Bastion Gray dot on the Talon Peninsula. A huge megacity built in the old Night Kingdom, surrounded by a massive wall. A glorious center for the arts. Walltown The slums of Bastion, built outside and on the side of its outer wall. RIVERJADE Moorlake Green dot by the side of the lake. Capital of Riverjade. Ivywood Green dot on the 'tail' peninsula of the continent. Surrounded by several large fruit orchards. Hibiscusbloom Pink dot in the rainforest. A more high-tech version of the RainWings' hidden village. Most RainWing scale farming is done on the lower, lesser-known levels of the city. Cornsilks Golden dot by the scavenger den. Agricultural city. Diamondspray Aquamarine dot by the Diamond Spray Delta. Most of Pyrrhia's rice is grown here. Creekbank Pale blue dot southwest of the Rainforest. A rather quiet fishing town. SKYTOP Cloudsweat Light blue dot. Capital of Skytop, and dragon racing capital of the world. Breezepath Yellow dot. A large city in the steppe where most racing SkyWings are bred. SUNDROP Jade City Green dot. A large and historical city built into and around the mountain itself, and it holds a large and famous menagerie featuring the descendants of the Jade Mountain students and teachers who were captured when the scavengers first began to take over. Agate City Orange dot. A smaller but equally historical city built into Agate Mountain, which has been reconstructed artificially. |-|Skyways= Skyways Skyways are the official term for the elevated high-tech magnet trains that connect the several cities of Pyrrhia to one another, as well as to the neutral city-state of Pyrrhus (red dot), where Drywind, Skytop, Sundrop, and Riverjade meet. The trains are traditionally in the air, hence the term ‘skyways’, and it stretches between all cities, even the underwater cities of Ametrine Isles and the mountain cities of Sundrop. The four main ones do not stray far from Pyrrhia’s mainland, but certain sub-skyways present in larger countries such as Drywind venture out into the ocean or deep under the ground. North Wind The North Wind Skyway is the second longest of the Skyways, and stretches across the barren deserts—both hot and cold—that make up Drywind, as well as the eastern parts of Skytop. It is the oldest of the four, as the concept of Skyways was developed in Drywind, and has been in use for the longest amount of time. It is identified by its graceful arches and platinum-colored trains. South Wind The South Wind Skyway is the shortest of the four skyways. It heads directly south of Pyrrhus, down the center of Sundrop and into southeast Riverjade. It is the youngest Skyway, identified by the charcoal color of its track and the shining golden trains that run along it. East Wind The East Wind Skyway is unique in comparison to the others, because it is built for aquatic travel as well, as it connects the underwater cities of Ametrine Isles together. Above-ground, it appears as any other Skyway would, but when it goes underwater via a sharp drop similar to a rollercoaster, it is encased in a waterproof glass tunnel that aquatic animals can swim alongside. It is enchanted by an animus scavenger to repel wild SeaWings that may try to attack it. It is identified by its glossy chrome trains and pale silver track. West Wind The West Wind Skyway is considered unimpressive in comparison to the grandeur of the North Wind Skyway, the underwater tunnels of the East Wind Skyway, and the fast running time of the South Wind Skyway. If it weren’t for the fact that it was one of the only ways to access Independence easily, it would likely be decommissioned and rerouted to be part of the North Wind Skyway. |-|...=''Select a tab to view content'' |-|Pantala= Overview Pantala is much different than Pyrrhia. For one, it is much warmer, being located southwest of the fire continent. It is also much more lax in terms of rules and law enforcement, making it a haven for illegal activities, especially in Scorpion and Miasma. The continent is very pro-dragon and anti-cruelty, and many native Pantalan scavengers have a chilled-out ‘surfer dude’ attitude that is almost nonexistent on Pyrrhia. Some Pantalan countries are not welcoming of Pyrrhians, and they have put many restrictions on exporting Pantalan dragons to Pyrrhia—Beetle is famously strict about selling their SilkWings overseas—out of fear and suspicion of the Pyrrhian people. The most harshly punished crime is animal abuse: dragon fighting is completely illegal in all countries, and some have pushed to ban dragon racing as well as other mounted games. Geography Pantala is mostly flat, unlike Pyrrhia. Though over 12,000 years ago most of the continent was dominated by a massive forest, in modern times it's mostly flat, hot savannah. The peninsulas of the continent are habitable only with the assistance of modern technology, though they are still consistently battered by harsh weather and unforgiving climates. Much of the continent's once-abundant wildlife has been relocated to tiny pockets of land marked specifically as dragon reservations, where the continent still runs wild despite the tight grip the scavengers keep over most of it. Small forests have been replanted over much of the continent, though central Pantala is still open grassland. Trivia *Many Pantalans are pescetarian, vegetarian, or vegan, with very few opting to eat red meat. *Beetle and many of its aspects are inspired by one of Juniper's friend Fyrestørm's OCs, Selene (Fyre). *Four of the original nine Hives remain on the continent, albeit having been refurbished and advanced by the scavengers who own them. *The Mosaic Garden of Cicada Hive is still fully intact, and is kept inside a special chamber in Cicada City. Allegiances Scavengers Dragons *Checkerspot - Purebred domesticated SilkWing *Deathshead - SilkWing mutt descended from Selene, inhabitant of Sunstreak Reserve |-|Countries= BEETLE Terrain *Tropical forest *Tropical grassland *Low mountains *Chaparral *Savannah *Sandy coast *'Wing' of Pantala, by Beetle Lake Specialties *SilkWing breeding *Research on wild dragons *Silk production *Mining Population Roughly 80,000 scavengers and 10,000 dragons Status Stable; not currently involved in any wars STINGER Terrain *Savannah *Scrubland *Takes up the eastern half of central Pantala Specialties *Agriculture *Food production Population Roughly 50,000 scavengers and 4,000 dragons Status Stable; not currently involved in any wars MIASMA Terrain *Jungle *Tropical rainforest *Tropical grassland *Formerly known as the Poison Jungle Specialties *Science *Research & Design *LeafWing breeding Population Roughly 30,000 scavengers and 8,000 dragons Status Stable; not currently involved in any wars SCORPION Terrain *Desert *Scrubland *Tropical Grassland Specialties *??? Population Roughly 50,000 scavengers and 4,000 dragons Status Stable; not currently involved in any wars STINGER Terrain *Savannah *Scrubland *Coast *Eastern Pantala, between the 'arm' and the 'leg' of the continent Specialties *Exploration *Agriculture Population Roughly 50,000 scavengers and 4,000 dragons Status Stable; not currently involved in any wars |-|Cities= |-|Dragon Reservations= Dragon Reservations are places where the world still runs wild. Scavengers rarely enter these little pockets of freedom, choosing instead to let the wild dragons within roam free. Dragon civilization is nonexistent within; instead, most dragons form packs with no real hierarchy, only a leader on top and around five to twenty subordinate dragons. Though poaching within the reservations is technically illegal, some scavengers find ways around the law and poach dragons anyway. Blue Dragon Reservation (Blue) The dragon reservation named after Blue, the SilkWing tamer from 10,000 years ago, is mostly windy, coastal hills, with some sandy beaches along the top and bottom. The caves on the beaches provide residence to the dragons living there, and have been reinforced by scavenger technology. It is the smallest of the four, and only holds about fifty dragons, most of which are SilkWings or SeaWings. The smell of sea salt is always in the air, and many find the isolated coastal region rather pleasant. Inhabitants *N/A Clearsight Dragon Reservation (Gray) Cricket Dragon Reservation (Yellow) Sunstreak Dragon Reservation (Orange) |-|Skyways= Rain Cloud Rain Cloud is the northern of the two Pantalan Skyways. It is marked in blue on the map. Sun Cloud Sun Cloud is the southern of the two Pantalan Skyways. It is marked in orange on the map. Tribes |-|...=''Select a tab to view content'' |-|Domesticated Dragons= General To make things easier for the scavengers who now reign over the continent once again, dragons have been domesticated through a mix of selective breeding and gene modification. Though it is legal to surgically alter your pet dragon or commission a modified egg, each tribe has specific physical guidelines that must be adhered to. These genetically modified ('domesticated') dragons are known as New Dragons, and the untouched wild dragons are known as Old Dragons. 90% of the dragons in this AU are New Dragons, and most don't believe that true Old Dragons exist. Most pet dragons are sterilized before being sold, but those belonging to breeders as well as the vast majority of strays are still fertile, and able to breed. This has created an outbreak of mutts in several cities, and has inspired the creation of TNR (trap-neuter-release) programs in major cities. Special Dragons All special abilities, such as animus magic, firescales, NightWing powers, flamesilk, and LeafWings' plant manipulation have been bred out or nullified/suppressed via genetic manipulation. No domesticated dragons can have these abilities naturally anymore, and when they are implemented it is usually for research or military purposes. Most hybrids, even if they're of only two tribes, are referred to as 'mutts'. Unauthorized hybridization is illegal. Size Comparison (PUREBREDS ONLY*) Scavenger: about average height *Most mutts with genetics from larger dragons are often smaller, even if those genes are the most dominant ones. |-|MudWings= Traits MudWings have been changed quite a lot from their original appearance. They're still burly and strong, but their body shapes have been tweaked, so that they are better work animals. Their size has been nearly halved, and their chins can now comfortably rest on the top of a scavenger's head. Due to certain unknown factors in their genes, they are unusually prone to weight issues, and for this reason their feeding habits must be carefully monitored. Instead of their horns being similar to those of Old RainWings or Old SeaWings, their horns now resemble a goat's, curving downwards and stopping at blunt points instead of curving upwards. Their tails are shorter and thicker, working less as rudders and more as fat storages. Their wings are smaller, and most MudWings' wings aren't strong enough to fly with, only to glide for short distances. Their claws are usually blunt, and are often filed down to mere nubs. The shape of their head has been engineered to be closer to a regular dragon's, so that they can be bridled more easily. Most scavenger farmers own MudWings, which act as both transportation and livestock. They often pull plows or carts. Though MudWings are still mostly shades of brown, they have been bred to have markings similar to a horse's, such as Appaloosa spots, pinto-like splotches, blazes, socks, etc. They have also been bred to have more amber and gold scales on their underbellies. Abilities *MudWings are still as strong as ever, but are completely docile, and their strength is mostly used for the purpose of labor. *They cannot breathe fire at all. *They can hold their breath for an hour, but this is rarely necessary. Treatment MudWings are widely considered to be 'common dragons', and don't have any of the exotic allure that RainWings, IceWings, NightWings, or LeafWings do. They're treated much like horses are in our world: as mounts, livestock, pets, and sometimes loyal friends. Though most treat them ethically, there are some that abuse them. This abuse is often stopped quickly when caught, but often goes unseen, unspoken, and unpunished. Despite their docile natures, specially-bred 'aggressive' MudWings are often used in dragon fighting, due to their brute strength. These aggressive MudWings fetch a high price on the black market, and are identified mainly by their larger size, darker colors, and blood-red markings. Census *N/A |-|SandWings= Traits SandWings haven't changed that much at all, all things considered. Their wings are a bit stronger and narrower, their legs longer, their horns shortened and dulled, and their claws filed to be less sharp. wip *undeveloped barbs *same sandy colors, often have complex patterns that mimic those of big cats *have a bare spot where they don't have a neck frill in between their shoulders; this was created so that scavengers can ride them. those who don't have the mutation naturally usually have the offending patch cut off to make saddling them easier * Abilities *Able to radiate heat from scales. *Due to safety reasons, the hormones that cause the tail barb to grow to full size and develop venom are blocked early-on via a mandatory medication for all pet SandWing dragonets. *Cannot breathe fire. *Are theoretically able to hide in sand; often not given the opportunity to do so. *Can go for long periods of time without food or water; this is often utilized by dragon fighters or travelers. Treatment explain place in society Census *N/A wip |-|SeaWings= Traits description Abilities abilities Treatment explain place in society wip |-|SkyWings= Traits description Abilities abilities Treatment explain place in society wip |-|RainWings= Traits description Abilities abilities Treatment explain place in society wip |-|IceWings= Traits description Abilities abilities Treatment explain place in society wip |-|NightWings= Traits description Abilities abilities Treatment explain place in society wip |-|SilkWings= Traits description Abilities abilities Treatment explain place in society wip |-|HiveWings=''wip'' |-|LeafWings= Traits description Abilities abilities Treatment explain place in society wip World |-|...=''Select a tab to view content'' |-|History & Origin= *10,012-10,109 A.S. **Scavengers started developing new technology **Created things that allowed them to capture, kill, and/or tame dragons **Pyrrhians learned about this after all students and teachers present that year at Jade Mountain Academy were kidnapped and forcibly tamed by scavengers **The tribes banded together and tried to exterminate scavengers, but failed **Around two thirds of Pyrrhia's draconic population attempted to flee overseas to Pantala or underwater (in the case of SeaWings) **Most dragons were caught en route and tamed **Most SeaWings & SeaWing hybrids with gills fled underwater, but scavengers managed to follow them to the Deep Palace with submarines and catch all SeaWings in residence **Pyrrhia develops cities and countries, as well as a less dangerous 'domesticated' version of dragons **Skytop attempts to expand northwards but is beaten back by a group of fierce, civilized wild dragons **Scavengers rode domesticated dragons over the ocean to Pantala **Pantalans were prepared for the scavengers, and fought fiercely, even starting to win at some points **Scavenger scientists developed a bio-virus that destroyed the minds of dragons and reduced them to little more than animals, which scavengers were immune to **The virus was released on Pantala, and many of the dragons succumbed to it and were then caught, tamed and cured **Remaining wild dragons were driven into specific contained areas that the scavengers decided to use as 'prisons' for the surviving wild dragons, which would later become dragon reservations **Pantalan countries form **Cities on Pantala were created, Skyways were constructed, and Pantalan dragons were domesticated **Some wild Pyrrhian dragons were caught and transferred to the Pantalan reserves **A major city on Pyrrhia's Talon Peninsula secedes from Drywind, renaming itself 'Independence' and claiming the whole peninsula as its own **The virus from the Pantalan Invasion is released into the area dubbed as The Wilderness, driving many wild dragons insane and threatening to collapse what little remains of dragon society completely *15,110- **''To be added...'' |-|Scavengers=''wip'' |-|Dragons=''wip'' |-|Dragon Fighting=''wip'' |-|The Wilders=''wip'' |-|Miscellaneous=''wip'' ---- ---- ---- ~notes~ * pyrrhia is taken over by scavengers, dragons are domesticated and bred to be less threatening and more useful to the scavengers, some even become pets * domesticated dragons have a different appearance to wild ones * wild dragons still live on parts of pantala and the old sky kingdom, usually as mutts or hybrids * scavengers have different states n stuff, each one is very advanced by our modern standards * 90% of ‘old kingdom’ pyrrhians can only be found in a private menagerie in jade city and a lab underground in the old sand kingdom, but old kingdom Pantalans as well as some night, mud, and rainwings are kept in dragon reserves on pantala. 10% of old kingdom pyrrhians can be found in the old sky kingdom. *no pyrrhian vs pyrrhian racism, but pyrrhians and pantalans are generally opposed to one another *doggy/doggies is a slang term for domesticated dragons, used by wilders (wild dragons) as well as ferals *crossbreeding between dragons of different tribes is illegal, and when caught, harshly punished **as a result of the law, most hybrids or mutts are abandoned as soon as they hatched *dragons are kind of a mix between livestock, work animals, and pets *dragons don't have any sort of real government, act more like animals than civilized beings **this is because the scavengers have developed a virus that devolves the brain into an animalistic state, which is only effective on dragons *pet/work dragons are usually vaccinated and spayed/neutered before being sold, and there are organizations petitioning to form a tnr (trap-neuter-release) program for feral dragons *it's illegal to interfere with wild dragons in reserves, but anywhere else is fair game tribes (name/use/location/appearance changes/other) DRAGONS AND SCAVENGERS SPEAK DIFFERENT LANGUAGES! SCAVENGERS CANNOT UNDERSTAND DRAGONS!!! * seawings: fishing, aquatic transport; bred exclusively in ametrine isles; smaller and shorter, shinier scales, more colors, more variations in fins and stuff, unable to speak aquatic but can be taught Morse code * skywings: racing; bred in skytop but can be found in drywind and sundrop as well; stronger wings and shoulders, showier horns and spines, often have intricate patterns on scales or wings, can’t breathe much fire but can breathe smoke; common in dragon fighting * icewings: showdogs; bred all over pyrrhia but the only true ‘pedigree’ ones come from northern drywind; scales are super reflective even when dirty, super thin and elegant frames, mutations making spines grow in ‘pretty’ patterns are encouraged, can be any pale shade of cool colors, super long tails and wings too big to fly with, any color eyes, regular claws, harmless frostbreath; most are somewhat inbred, super expensive to buy, fragile and weak, unable to survive in the wild unlike most * rainwings: cattle and pets; bred for their scales in farms in riverjade, but pet ones are owned all over the planet; very small, being about the size of a big dog compared to the car-sized other dragons, scales are SUPER SHINY AND COLORFUL, ruff is bigger and often sculpted into shapes by owners, prehensile tails, most are either declawed or have their claws filed down to nubs, defanged at hatching * nightwings: pets, often status symbols as the tribe has been endangered for a long time; bred in independence but sold all over the world; scales are tinted with other colors, wing scales are super colorful and shiny, thinner builds, skywing-sized wings; some have mindreader scales but no powers * hivewings: racers; bred in (pantala city) and skytop; small teeth, small claws, stingers and venom glands are removed at hatching, longer, thinner horns, third forehead horn is longer; not hostile at all; common in dragon fighting * silkwings: pets; bred exclusively in (pantala city 2) and then sold to the rest of the world; about the size of a lapdog, big and colorful wings, harmless claws, can be black but the gene is still rare; usually have silk glands removed after metamorphosis if they will become pets * leafwings: pets, often status symbols as the tribe has been endangered for a long time; bred in miasma but sold all over the world; resemble flowers and succulents as well as plants and trees, can be any natural color, tail spade thingies often resemble flowers or succulents instead of typical leaves Category:Content (Gøssamer) Category:Work In Progress Category:Alternate Universes